


Learning to Ride

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: I had an Anon request about teaching clumsy Seb to ride a bike.





	Learning to Ride

“Wait so you’re telling me you have no idea how to ride a bike?” you asked in surprise, still walking through the park with your hand in his elbow, after his confession when you said you two should rent bikes and ride around the park. 

“Well yeah, I mean it just wasn’t ever a priority for me.” He said an air of nonchalance in his voice.

Your eyes got wide as you eyed the rack of bikes waiting to be rented. “We are fixing this right now. I mean how do you do all these stunts and you just don’t know how to ride a bike.”

Sebastian groaned at the thought of learning how to ride a bike in his late 30s as you grabbed his hand to drag him over. Swiping your card you rented one bike. Pulling the bike from the rack you pushed it towards him. 

“Alright, hop on it babe.” you motioned for him to sit patting the seat three times.

He swung his leg over the bike with a grunt standing, stradling it. “What’s next babe?” he asked. You got down beside him and rolled and tucked his pant leg so it wouldn’t get caught in the chain. Popping back up from your squat you gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Alright big shot, maintain your weight in the center of the bike, evenly distribute it between your left and right sides. Sit up straight.” He followed your order straightening his back as he stood there in the middle of the park, bike between his legs and a goofy loving look on his face. 

“Great!” You praised him, his smile growing bigger as his confidence boosted. 

“Now, you want to try just taking off, no pedaling, push yourself off by foot. Tucking your feet upwards and onto the pedals, maintain the bike’s balance while in motion as long as you can. Once you feel the bike beginning to tip, catch it by putting one foot to the ground. Then try again.” He did so and you watched his face contort as he wobbled on the bike, but quickly got the hang of it. He seemed to be doing great so far. 

“Alright I think you may be ready for takeoff. Remember when riding look where you want to be going. You will typically follow where your eyes go. Ready to pedal?” you asked as you grabbed the back of his seat.

He gave a curt nod, one foot on a pedal the other holding his balance on the ground. Pushing off he found his balance, getting into a rhythm with pedaling he started to speed up just enough to where you couldn’t keep up anymore so you let go without a word, watching him continue down the path. You couldn’t see his face but the holler that he emitted let you know he had the biggest smile. 

After a moment he turned to come back to you, a little wobbly in the process, but he stayed upright. As he came barreling towards he realized he didn’t know how to break, his mouth fell open. “I can’t stop!” He yelled “You didn’t teach me how to brake!” You panicked, looking over the bike quickly, and realized there was no hand brake, he was going to have to pedal backwards to brake.

Before you could get the words out of your mouth to let him know Sebastian had already ran into a park bench making him flip off the bike with a crash to the soft grass behind the bench. 

You ran over to him, apologizing profusely as you knelt down beside him quickly patting your hands along him for any injuries. “Are you okay?” You panicked. 

“Yeah just a few scrapes” he said looking down at his scraped elbows, “and a bruised ego.” he subtly pointed over your shoulder to a man with a telephoto lens pointed at the two of you across the way. “Guess he got a good story out of that one.” He chuckled. 

You grabbed his face in your hands, “hmm, maybe you should pretend to be a little more hurt so I can kiss it better?” A devilish smirk grew across your face as he pointed to his elbow. You moved towards it and just barely brushed your lips to it, closing your eyes, and pausing for a few seconds so he could get his shot and move along. 

After you both noticed the man was gone Sebastian grabbed at your sides to pull you in for a kiss in the grass, just as your lips where about to touch his fingers tickled your sides causing you to let out a laugh as you attempted to curl in to protect yourself from his assault. You grabbed at his side for payback as he rolled you to your side continuing the tickle fight. 


End file.
